The Only One Of His Kind
by Athena's Favourite Son
Summary: What happens when Piper sees something she shouldn't? What happens when a new camper comes and is claimed by an unlikely god? Piper/OC at later chapters. This is my first fanfiction, let me know what you think and how it can be improved hate on me if you feel like it. hoping to make this a long fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO or HoO**

Piper's POV

I was just in the arena practising using my dagger to spar with Annabeth when all of a sudden from just outside the barrier there was the unmistakable sound of a hell-hound on the attack.

Annabeth and I rushed to the barrier to be left dumbfounded. There we see a boy around 6 foot with ginger hair shoving a tree branch through the through of the hell-hound and just see it wiggle around on the branch as it can't die as it is not celestial bronze.

Just as I come out of my amazement I see Percy running in to finish of the beast and catch the boy before he hits the ground. I ran over and pull the guy's right arm around my shoulder while Percy did the same on the left, only then did I notice all the cuts and rips in his clothes.

"Perce let's get him to the infirmary, Annabeth go get Will we'll need him for this and someone bring Chiron there as well" I shouted under the strain of this -I admit- good looking guy.

-Mr awesome line breaker here don't mind me-

Its been over three hours since the new camper had arrived a few feet from Thalia's tree and skewered a hell-hound, there was still no sign of him waking up.

Suddenly his hand thrust out grabbing my wrist as his eyes open to reveal his gleaming silver eyes, then he fell unconscious once again. I decided now was a good time to find Jason for the two year anniversary of us dating.

As I walked along the edge of the woods I thought over my idea of a moonlit picnic on the beach when I heard a noise a short distance into the forest. Being the curious person I am I decided I would check it out only to find my half sister Drew making out with my Jason!

I stormed into the clearing fuming with anger "What in Hades do you think you are doing?" I screamed as I slapped him as hard as I could around the face.

"Wait Pipes I can explain" he spoke up.

"I don't want to hear it" I turned to Drew "don't think you are getting away from it this easily you slut"

I then did the most un-Piper like thing ever, I punched her full force in the face, only to hear the satisfying crunch of her nose.

I ran crying into the infirmary as I thought the camper would be past out and I was right. I sat there crying for half an hour before I felt two strong arms wrap around me and a deep but caring voice spoke

"Everything is going to be all right, just let it all out"

I look up to see the same silver eyes and ginger hair as hours ago. I just cry into his chest.

"Sshhh, sshhh, shhh, do you want to talk about it?" He asked concerned

"Only after I know you're name" I told him

"My name is James Luna, what about yourself ?" silver eyes questioned as he moved a stray hair out of my face.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. And to answer your earlier question I just saw my boyfriend of two years making out with my half sister" I said as I started crying into his chest again. He then proceeded to rub circles on my back.

We stayed like that for a good half hour before the horn sounded for dinner and I led James to the dining pavilion and was about to sit him with the Hermes cabin, when a light appeared above his head which caused chaos among the other campers.

He had been claimed...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO or HoO**

James' POV

Today was how can i put it _eventful _being chased through the woods by a big dog looking thing was strange and then it didn't die with a stick through the neck and to top it all of when it was hit with a sword it turned into gold dust. Then next thing I know I'm waking up to a beautiful girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes crying her eyes out , so I instinctively went to comfort her then it was time for dinner.

And that leaves me here with chaos around me and a light above my head and I look up to see a silver bow and arrow in front of the moon.

"What's that supposed to mean" I asked cluelessly while everyone looked at me as if I was an imbecile.

A middle aged man walked- wait is he half horse- okay so trotted up to me and introduced himself. " I'm Chiron and that is not a good sign"

"May I ask why that is?" I say not understanding

"It is not good my boy, as that is the symbol of the _**virgin **_goddess Artemis" Chiron answered emphasizing the word virgin.

"Ohh..." Was the only thing I could think to say, well done James that was a very smart response that response was definitely worthy of Athena.

"So what ha..." I was saying as I was cut off by a bringing silver light and had turn away instantly and when I looked back a woman was standing there and she looked just like me except for she had auburn coloured hair.

Chiron turned to the newly arrived woman and bet his front legs in a bowing gesture "Lady Artemis it is always an honour to see you here, but I think we all have the same question, how is he your son not to be rude?" He said as he rose.

"Well my vow was to my father not on the Styx therefore he was able to end it which he did, but I made him swear on the Styx to not tell anyone about by vow or child until I claimed him." Artemis then turned to me and hugged me tighter than I could have anticipated, "it is so good to see you son, skewering the hellhound was a nice trick"

"If you require lady Artemis if you require a separate room could be added into your cabin to keep your son separate when the hunters are at camp" this voice came from a scrawny kid who look my age but resembled a Latino elf.

"Leo that was be a big help, thank you, if you could get to work as soon as possible and try not to go too over the top, we all know how you get when you are building. " My mother said to the Latino elf now named Leo.

Artemis then disappeared in a bright flash of silver light. Then Piper grabbed my hand and took me to an empty table.

"This is the Artemis table since each cabin has their own table you will have to sit on your and you just think what you want to eat and drink and it comes in front of you. Finally you put some food in the fire as an offering to the gods.

I thought about my drink zero with food colouring so that it turns green, what I'm not crazy since I see someone with blue coke. I then think of two large servings of lasagne and chips, and walk up to the fire sliding a portion of my food in and just thinking _thank you mom for claiming me, _I then when to my table and finished my dinner.

After everyone left I found Piper with a blond haired guy with electric blue eyes holding her to the wall and she was squirming. I walked up and grabbed the guys shoulder and pulled him away.

He proceeded to spit on me "who the Hades are you to pull me away from my girlfriend, newbie"

So this was her ass hole cheating boyfriend, I turned to him. "I'm the one who was there to comfort Piper when she needed it, now leave before you get hurt"

"What can you do to me Jason, son of the great Zeus " he said throwing a right hook at my face.

I easily dodged to the left threw my knee into his groin, while he doubled- over in pain I bring my knee up making strong contact with his face. "Now leave Piper alone for as long as you live or I can make your life a lot shorter"

Piper ran over to me and clung to my arm and started to pull me away to my cabin.

"Thank you that was brave of you standing up to Jason no one ever does" she tells me and kisses my cheek, "goodnight James"

I just stare at where Piper was standing blushing before going to be dreaming of a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

Nicoledaughterofposiedon: thank you and don't worry i will keep updating

Chapter 3

James' POV

_One week later._

Over the week I've been here I've learnt how to use the bow, the only one who comes close is Will Solace even that isn't very close. I hit the bull's eye 19 of 20 times Will hit 11 of them. I guess mom is a better archer than her younger twin Apollo.

Also I am getting better with the hunting knives that were left in my cabin for me.

And well when Artemis told Leo not to go over the top he really didn't listen. There's a hidden spiral staircase underground which leads to a room with silver walls, a king sized bed with moon covers, a 70" plasma 4K TV, and Xbox One, a PS4 and a gaming chair, along with a bar and mini-fridge. Let's just say its a guys dream. Obviously I invite Leo over a lot since we have become so close he's like the brother I don't have.

All my time not doing activities or annihilating Leo at Battlefield 4 is spent with Piper, just hanging out and getting to know each other, as boring as it sounds its actually pretty fun (plus who wouldn't want to be with a beautiful and funny girl)

Today is our Capture The Flag game against my adopted sisters the hunters who arrived yesterday. Let's just say when I woke up I had twenty fives silver bows loaded with arrows pointed at my face before our mother decided to flash in and stop me from quite literally becoming a demigod shish kebab. _That honestly was not a good wake up call._

_"James snap out of it"_ the voice sounds distant but brings me back to reality, only to see Percy suspending a ball of water directly above my head.

"Hey, don't you drop that on me, what did you want?" I retort

"Oh, sorry man I wouldn't do that" he replies with a smirk.

"Don't you dare" is all I can get out before I'm soaked in sea water and nearly everyone is laughing hysterically.

"Also - it was - your - turn to spar - with a - hunter and - _lucky _you got chosen - by Thalia" Perce managed to make out between fits of laughter.

I head down to the arena and stand face to face with a hunter with black hair and electric blue eyes, which reminded me of that ass hole Jason's.

Thalia sprint at me knives held like ice picks, same as mine. She sent a flurry of attacks aimed at my chest. I sidestepped and grab one knife with both of mine like a vice ripping it out of her hand sending it sailing towards the Aphrodite cabin. There was a resonating scream from them as they all ran away except Piper and surprisingly Drew. In the split second I was distracted Thalia thrust her right leg into contact with my shin. A grunt of pain slipped from my lips as I limped forward.

"That's the fight over, now" boomed Chiron so he was heard

"I can still fight Chiron," was how I replied and Thalia's mouth grew into a smirk now we both had only one knife left.

"Very well I'd tell you to stop but I know you'd just simply carry on" was his remark not that it was wrong, I can't lose this spar.

This time I went on the offensive moving so fast you would realise my shin was broken in four. I slash at her knife arm just catching it as she dodged and spun bringing her knife to my neck as mine went to her side threatening to get her lung.

"Alright, alright that is enough Tilly and John," Mr D decide to speak albeit messing up both names in the process.

"I declare this spar a draw as the way I see it you can both land a fatal blow," Chiron announced. "Now Will help James to the infirmary and deal with his leg, dismissed."

—Line Break time skip to just before dinner—

The horn blew for dinner after I had annihilated Leo once again at Fifa 14. We headed to the dining pavilion, as I made fun of him on the way.

As I reached the Artemis table I sat next to the youngest hunter an eleven year old blonde haired and grey eyed daughter of Athena called Amy. As I sat down she decided to sit on my knees to which I ruffled her hair.

"So how was your day, Amy?" I ask her.

"It was _OK,_" she replied, "well until after your fight with Thalia when she help me fire fart arrows into the Hermes cabin, it was funny."

"I bet it was cutie, and I did wonder what that smell was on the way here. Was Connor annoying you again?"

"Yep" Amy answered popping the 'p' in a way only an eleven year old could make adorable.

I then spent most of the day at the archery range trying to teach Percy how to shoot. (key word _trying._) some how he managed to hit the roof of the big house which is around half a mile away in the opposite direction and I have absolutely no idea how he even managed to do it, it seemed to me that it was impossible. I guess you never knows around Percy. In other words Percy Jackson making the impossible possible since he was twelve.

Now we are getting ready to start our Capture The Flag game against the hunters, which the camp has never won. I am hoping we can change that. I decided against wearing any heavy armour but decided to go with light leather armour as it is less restrictive to speed and manoeuvrability. The weapons I chose were my hunting knives disguised as throwing knives, my silver bow with turns into a silver Rolex watch and my quiver with blunt sleeping gas and rope arrows special designed by the Hephaestus cabin, namely Leo and his sister Nyssa.

The Athena cabin made a plan to put our on top of the hill in a clearing three quartets of the way into our area, placing Apollo cabin members in the trees at every fourth tree around the perimeter of the clearing. Then in the middle of each pair of Apollo campers the Hephaestus campers set up nets covered by the fallen leaves as it is autumn and the nets would be hidden.

The next step of the plan was that the other cabins would break off into groups of five or six and canvas the area causing distractions. Then as we were put forward Will and I were to make our way through the centre of the forest in the tree line as close to the flag as possible.

The horn blew and me and Will made it up the closest tree in a matter of seconds while all the none Apollo campers split off into their own groups heading in each direction towards the hunters flag. Will separated to the right as I went left at a clearing to see a hunter run through. I pulled out a rope dart took aim at her leg and fired. The arrow sent out a web of rope encasing unsuspecting hunter and tied the rope to the tree I was in.

I proceeded to sprint through the canopy, to find Will crouched down looking at two girls in silver cloaks. His bow pointed down I moved it away whispering to him that sleeping gas would be more effective and easier to knock both out, to which I hand him the aforementioned arrow.

As I keep moving silently and slower now that we are nearing Zeus's fist, Will caught up we spied one guard - Thalia which is what I was hoping. I gave Will my bow and quiver told him to load a rope dart and wait for my signal, then to cover my ass.

I shuffled through the trees to see if there were hunters with any wise ideas of scoping out the flag, to my luck there was a hunter that I recognised as Phoebe. Steadily I pulled out both throwing knives willing them to grow into their hunting knife forms so no noise was made. I snuck up holding a knife to either side of the neck.

"Yield?" I whisper into Phoebe's ear.

"I yield" she cries out loudly.

I jump out of the tree to Thalia and lunge fighting my way around to where Will is positioned. She sweeps my feet holding her knives at my neck.

"Do you yield, James after that poor performance of a so called 'fight' " she jeers.

"Never, but I'll give you a chance to yield right now if you would like"

"You seem to be confused as you are flat on your ass and have two hunting knives at your throat"

"Don't say I didn't offer" I retort as I lift my left arm slowly and bring it down to my side quickly. Before Thalia realises what is happening she's enclosed in net, squirming around on the floor.

I climbed up Zeus's fist swiftly and sprint towards the river hunter flag in hand. The only thought going through my head is that this run back is too easy.

Twenty metres to go when I get two arrows in my knee and collapse.

"Shit, WILL, CATCH!" I shout to the trees confusing the hunters - little Amy and her older sister Caitlyn - I then toss the flag forward and up, just to see Will jump out of the leaves soaring through the air, to catch the flag and roll over on our side of the river.

"That's the game now over" Chiron boomed " and the winner is ... Camp half-blood."

Amy and Caitlyn both run to my side each lifting a shoulder around them and help me hobble back to camp. I hear a lot of cheering as I get closer to camp only to see all the campers celebrating the monumental victory. I head straight to the infirmary to get some nectar and get these damn arrows out of my leg.

After I'm patched up I head back to the celebration where I met up with Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Nico and Will.

"The man of the hour returns!" Leo shouts.

"Hey man I couldn't of done it without Will catching a net around Thalia and getting the flag across the river because to be fair I wasn't moving anywhere with two arrows in my knee," I turn to Will "nice jump out of the trees, definitely falling with style"

I turn back to Leo "honestly we wouldn't have stood a chance without yours and Nyssa's arrows, plus all the distractions."

I look around the clutter of people and my eye catches on who I was looking for. "I'll be back I a minute guys"

I walk over to who I was looking for and dangle them by their ankles so that they are completely upside down. "Now, Amy was it necessary for you two to each put an arrow into my knee, I bet phoebe said to do that didn't she."

"Yep and come on, the way you flopped down was funny." She replies red faced.

I flip Amy back around. " OK Amy I'll give you that I'm sure if Percy had seen he would of covered me in water for looking like a fish out of wwater." I kneel down next to her, "would you and Caitlyn like to meet my friends."

"Yes as long as I can sit on your shoulders." She turns and shouts for her sister to come over.

"Well with that adorable face who could resist" I tell her while pinch her cheeks and lifting her onto my shoulders. Caitlyn catches up to us and I put my arm around around her shoulders pulling her closer to me.

We reach my friends I let Amy get down. "Amy, Caitlyn these are my friends, first there is our water boy, Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon"

"What's up" Perce greets them

"Next is his girlfriend and overall smarty pants, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and coincidentally your sister."

"Hey sisters"

Amy suddenly runs over and jumps up at Annabeth, "Amy , calm down we don't want you to break her, Percy would miss her too much" at this point Percy seems to transform into a human tomato.

"Next up we have Leo Valdez, or Mr machine whiz kid and the flirt of the group and son of Hephaestus. " I announce.

"I resent that and hello beautiful señoritas" he introduced himself, gaining a glare from me.

"Right Valdez, 1. You just flirted with them, 2. They are me sisters so don't flirt with them and 3. They're hunters so they will easily use you as moving target as they both shot my knee at the same point while I was running flat out." At the third point Leo grew pale.

Apparently Percy noticed as he was the first to say something. "Is little Leo scared because he so pale the dead are getting jealous" and well that earned him a slap round the back of the head from Annabeth.

"Next is death head or Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades"

"Last but not least Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." _and beauty of the group _I thought to myself or at least I thought I did until I got a full round of stares. I ran straight back to my cabin, locking my room shut, red from the embarrassment.

I can't believe I just did that.

**Please comment and review. **

**Also first two people to PM me their own characters will be worked into the next chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Piper's POV

_5 minutes ago_

_"Last but not least Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and beauty of the group" James introduced me and we all stared at him trying to comprehend what he said._

I am sure the last part was meant to be said in his head but I can't help but blush red at the comment. At which point he is already taking off towards his cabin.

_Present Time_

I sprint after him and see him go in the Artemis cabin, when I enter I see him nowhere. I search around the cabin trying to find a trace of James' bed, which is futile as there is absolutely nothing to be found after ten minutes of searching until I step on a sinking floor board and a spiral stair case appears.

I follow it down to find a huge room with a king size bed in the middle of one wall to my left, with what seems to be a person. I walk up to the bed and tap on the figures shoulder and it turns to face me with those familiar and mesmerising silver eyes.

"Why are you here Piper, I figured you stay away from me after embarrassing you like that." James forces out as little more than a whisper.

"No you didn't embarrass me at all, I thought it was sweet of you to say that even if it was an accident." I just manage to finish as the horn for dinner blows.

Before I know it he up and helping me off the bed an we walk to dinner together. When we get there he walks to join the hunters and I join my brothers and sisters. I am immediately bombarded with questions along the lines of "what did you two get up to when no one could find you after you both ran off?"

"Nothing happened, I spent most of the time looking for him, then I just wanted to see how he was since we are good friends" was all I said

Now Drew just has to pipe up doesn't she, "Are you sure you weren't doing something and aren't together ?"

"No we are only friends you man stealing slut" II still wasn't completely over her stealing Jason off me yet but I'm getting there and plus it got her to shut up.

I looked over to see Amy once again sit on James' knees and it is honestly so adorable.

After dinner was over James told me that everyone in our group plus a few hunters and other campers were going back to his room to truth or dare after the karaoke tonight.

-Time skip to karaoke-

"First up we have..." Mr D pulled a name out of his hat of the people who were singing, "Leo Valdez." oh gods this can't be good.

I hear James whisper, "Me and Percy helped with a later part of this outfit for the song. You'll love it."

"Hello everyone I'm singing 'I'm sexy and I know it' by LMFAO" at this point the music started.

_"Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,"_

At this point he pulls of his tracksuit bottoms to show he is wearing a pair of Mr D's leopard print pants.

_"It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out [x2]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!"_

"Holy Hera, how did he even manage to get Mr D's pants," is the first thing I ask as the singing finishes.

"Uh well I might have taken them without asking while Perce stood lookout for me."

More campers sung their songs even having to endure Leo's singing again this time singing 'Girl on Fire' by Alicia Keys while he actually set himself on fire."

"Finally the last camper to sing is..." Was announced, "James Luna." to say I was shocked was an understatement as I didn't take him for a singer at all but I was looking forward to it.

"Why didn't you tell us you were singing?" I question

"Wasn't important."

"Hey everyone this song goes to a special someone." I honestly wonder who this special someone is that he is singing to.

_"Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say,_

_When I see your face (face, face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)._

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday,_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say,_

_When I see your face (face, face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah."_

"Thank you for listening hope enjoyed it tonight." wow just wow is all I can say to that. That special someone is a really lucky person and I won't lie I'm jealous of her.

James' POV

We all (all our friends) headed back to the Artemis cabin and down to my room for the game of Truth or Dare, all the way back all I could think about was whether she liked the song.

"Who's first" I break the silence.

"Me first," Piper pipes up to a chorus of OKs or groans, "James truth or dare" great is my only thought.

"Truth"

"OK who were you singing that song to?"

"I choose dare instead if that's the question"

"Fine I dare you to answer the question" nearly everyone sniggers.

"It was, you Piper" I tell the group although mumbling the last two words.

"Sorry I'm sure we didn't catch that"

"It was you Pipes" I feel my cheeks heat up and see her blush a little. Thalia as always was rolling around laughing so Annabeth punch her arm hard as she emitted a yelp.

"Right Connor, Truth or Dare." I yell out

"Dare. Do your worst."

"I dare you to kiss the girls you have the biggest crush on." his face flushes paler than Nico's. He gets up and to my surprise he kisses Caitlyn on the cheek, and I'm sure he wouldn't have been breathing if it was on the lips he kissed her.

"My turn, Phoebe, truth or dare," Connor says as he turns to her.

"Truth"

"If you weren't a hunter and had to date any of the guys here in this room who would it be?"

"Percy without a doubt" well let's just say that just earned a menacing stare from Annabeth.

The game carried on for an few more hours and people had left so there was only me, Percy, Leo, Piper and Annabeth. We decided to make mine the last one and I had a brilliant idea of what to do.

"Piper, Truth of Dare."

"Truth"

"OK Piper will you be my girlfriend?"

To say she was surprised didn't really cut it at all. "Y-Yes I will, James" and she wrapped her arms round me hugging tight and I put my arms around her waist.

Finally we parted and decided we should be getting going for the night. I gave her a quick kiss in the cheek "goodnight, Pipes

**Thanks for reading.**

**I need two new characters for the next chapter to be written so either pm me or put them in the reviews, thank you in advance and keep reviewing so I know what I can do to improve the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**WiseGirlJackson I'd like to say thank you for the review and glad you like him, also I appreciate the two characters you created for me it has really helped with the story**

Chiron's POV **(didn't see that one coming did you)**

Today started out like any normal teaching campers archery and dodging random arrows from Percy while James tries to teach him, although he is slowly improving as some head in the general direction of the target.

Then an hour or two before lunch it got strange as Hermes turned up at the big house, that in it's self was not strange it was the figure that appear beside him. A woman with a kerchief over her eyes dressed in a long white robe, with alabaster skin, raven hair and a never smiling visage.

"Hello Chiron its been too long and this here is Lady Tyche, and we are in need of your help." Hermes spoke first and gestured to the woman next to him.

"How can I be of assistance my lord and lady?" I asked bending my front legs to bow.

"There is no need to bow, we are here as we require you to spare two campers to save our children from the horde of monster converging on them." It was Tyche who spoke this time.

"Very well two campers will be sent, I shall hold a meeting to decide the two for the mission" they both seemed genuinely relieved at this, "also where are your children?"

"Our children are in a forest ten miles north of Nashville, Tennessee." Hermes took his turn to speak, before they both flashed out.

I climbed into my wheelchair and rolled out of the big house to find the cabin leaders.

Luckily for me all but Clarisse, Jason, Butch, Pollux and Clovis were in the same place. "Everyone there is an urgent cabin counsellor meeting, Thalia and James both come for Artemis cabin and head to the big house while I get the others." with that everyone hurried off.

Travis' POV

We all walked up to the big house in a large group. My hand intertwined with Katie's, yes I had the guts to ask her and she actually said yes, it surprised me but in a good way.

Minutes later we had started the meeting and was exposing how our father and Lyche (or was it Tyche) need help to get their children back to camp.

Annabeth as always was the first to speak up as per usual "If we only send two I suggest they take a chariot as it is fast enough and can carry four demigods on the way back."

"Very well thought out Annabeth, now for the two who will go. Any suggestions?" Chiron praised then asked.

I'd suggest someone who can take out threats from the air while trying to reach the two demigods, also the other should be a skilled mêlée fighter, finally they should be able to work well as a team."

"Does anyone dispute these terms." No one said anything, " since they have to be campers I would suggest James or Will take the place of the archer and they then decide who they would work best with."

"Raise your hand if you think Will should go" Clarisse, Jason, James, Piper (probably so James didn't get hurt), Butch, Pollux and Clovis raised.

"If you think James should go raise your hand." At this Percy, Katie, Annabeth, Will, Thalia, Leo, Me and Connor, Nico and Lou Ellen raised our hands.

It is decided then James will go with the vote of 10:7 in his favour." Chiron turned to James "Now you have a choice of who will go with you."

James' POV

Great I have to go now although I'm flattered so many people have confidence in me I would have liked to stay with Piper. I couldn't take Jason or Clarisse as I just can't stand them, Katie, Lou Ellen, Connor, Travis, Butch, Pollux and Clovis were not the best when it came to fighting. I didn't want Piper hurt and Perce would kill me if Annabeth got hurt. Thalia well what can I say except she's...well...Thalia and I don't want to get my adoptive sister hurt. The new demigods could get hurt by accident with Leo and he was trying to rebuild his dragon Festus anyway. Nico Di Angelo well I had no clue about him as he is always in the shadows.

Out of Will and Percy, Percy was probably the best choice as we can fight well as on and he is a master swordsman also with his father being lord of horses he has a better chance controlling the Pegasi flying the chariot.

"I choose Percy as I think we would make a good team"

Very well meet up at the stables after lunch, dismissed." Chiron stated.

"Hey James why didn't you choose either of us?" cried out the familiar voices of Piper and Annabeth.

"Because I didn't want either of you to get hurt, I font know what I'd do without you Piper and Annabeth, Percy would have volunteered in your place or killed me if you got hurt, I didn't want to risk either of you." I shared my reasons with the both and the seemed satisfied as they both hugged me tight.

"Hey...can't...breathe" I spluttered out and they released me. "Thank you for not killing me, yet" including the last part sarcastically.

The morning and lunch seemed to fly past and before we knew it, Percy and I were already an hour into the two and a half hour flight. I was bored and Percy looked like he was literally going to shit his pants.

"Percy nothings going to happen to us up here, I swear" I tried to reassure him not that it helped in the slightest.

"Thanks for trying man but its not that easily overcome."

The next hour and a half proved uneventful it was not until we saw the seven hundred and fifty strong monster army marching towards two solitary figures, I presume to be the children of Tyche and Hermes. I ready my bow and shot...

**I'm sorry but I just had to leave it there, chapter 6 coming soon to a website near you.**

**Please review and criticise as much as you would like to.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. I do own James. WiseGirlJackson owns the two new demigods in this chapter.**

?'s POV

I've been on the run for a few months now all the way from Portland, OR all the way to Nashville, TN and then around ten miles north of there now moving continually north. You may well ask why I was running and how I survived this long on my own.

I am running because I am being chased by monsters and don't ask how it is possible for there to be monsters because I have no clue. As for being alone I'm not I have my best friend with me.

I forgot to tell you who I am, my name is Reagan Dawson I am 13 years old. I have long, wavy golden brown hair and brown eyes. I guess i am quite tall for my age, around 5'8".

My bestfriend is Jack Callahan he is a year older than me, is around 6'6" and has messy red hair and dreamy blue eye -wait did I just say dreamy- um well yeah I may have a slight little crush on my best friend, not that he knew or liked me back.

Only ten minutes later our luck ran out we were at the edge of a cliff, a great drop at one side and a huge monster army on the other side. I thought we were finally done for but then I saw it...

**Thank you for reading this short chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Psych of course I can't just leave it there.**

Still Reagan's POV

It was a flying chariot, I saw the people in it change positions after an arrow exploded in the midst of all the monsters.

Then something unheard of happened the person at the back jump off with a sword pointed to the ground. As he hit the ground the earth shook violently and monsters flew everywhere, but stranger yet me and Jack where totally unaffected by the earthquake.

The chariot came into a pretty rough landing next to us lucky that it didn't fall apart right there. The guy probably around four years older than me went rushing straight through the monsters towards the person who jumped out of the chariot in the first place, he was moving with inhuman speed leaving a trail of some sort of gold looking dust in his wake.

They reached each other making their way back towards us, back to back slashing, stabbing, thrusting and slicing as the monsters turned to that gold dust like substance. Over half the monsters were gone when they reached us.

The ginger one spoke first, "here each take one to protect yourself." He held out a sort of hunting knife to each of us. Jack took it straight away.

"But you won't have anything to fight with then," I pointed out to which he shoved it into my hand.

"Just take it already."

"James a little help once you finish flirting with the new girl," the other guy spoke out.

"Percy, holy Hera, I am not flirting she refused to take the knife unlike her friend, plus you know I love Piper more than anything else. Are you just jealous?" the guy now know as James shot back.

"Hey guys can we argue later please" I cut in to their pointless argument.

"Fine." He said reaching for his silver, Rolex watch

"What gold is your watch going to do, James?" He laughed as if it was a stupid question to ask, which it wasn't.

"Watch and find out." He said with a wink and unclipped his watch and I had no idea why he did. He held it my the clock and push it forward then back in the air. Suddenly the watch expand and a formed a silver bow and a quiver appeared on his back.

"Impressed," he smirked. I had to admit I was. He pulled out an arrow with a cone shaped end and drew it in his bow, and let go. It sailed to a monster and exploded creating a pile of dust. Jack was at my left fighting and the guy named Percy at my right, he was just taking on five monsters at a time. I decided Percy needed my help the most.

I ran at the monsters and for some unknown reason I decided to jump on the back of the biggest one there and started stabbing my borrowed knife into its back eventually it crumpled into dust.

Me and Percy started fighting side by side creating piles of gold dust left right and centre. When I looked round Jack was holding his own and James was... Wait where was he, I looked around again and still couldn't see him.

"Umm...Percy I can't see James anywhere." I shouted over the fighting.

"Can't you see the wolf over there?" He questioned

"Yeah but what has that got to do with anything...wait is that actually him?"

"Yep it took you long enough, but its something only me and his girlfriend know about and I guess we can add you to the list now," he joked then turned more serious, "any animal that hunts he can turn into but no one and I mean no one can know about this."

"OK, his secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, DUCK!" I did, just as an axe crossed where my head was seconds ago. I turned to look at the wielder of the ax to see a lion jump straight at the Minotaur ripping it to shreds until it dissolved to dust.

I walked up to the lion as it darted off to kill the two remaining monsters putting the paws straight through their guts and they dissolved. James ran over still in lion form, I rapped my arms around his mane. "Thank you for saving us, James" to my surprise he was in human form hugging me back.

"You can let go now." I instantly let go

"I'm so sorry,"

"Hey its fine don't worry about it." he smiled at me.

"James stop flirting again" Percy cut it

"I am not flirting!" He boomed. I jumped back as James transformed into lion and charged at him. He morphed back to human form with both hunting knives at his neck drawing a little blood. Wait how did he get them back.

"James, stop it settle this later," I shouted as I ripped him off Percy.

"Man it was only a joke calm it I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry as well I overreacted, Perce let's just get them back to camp. Who do you want to explain things to them?" James replied.

"You can, mate I think I'm better at flying the chariot and I'm sure they trust you more since you gave them each a weapon," he now turned to me, "thank you for saving me, miss" OK that felt strange being called miss.

"My names Reagan and this is Jack," I pointed to said person.

"Reagan knows our names but Jack I'm Percy and this shithead here is James." Percy introduced him. I heard James mumble something along the lines of 'I heard that sea breath' at which I had to laugh.

Jack looked at me strangely. I mouthed _I'll tell you later_

James showed us to the chariot while Percy took the reins. James started to speak.

"What do you know about the Greek gods?" OK that is a strange question although he did turn into a wolf and a lion which was stranger.

"We know a little about them, why?" Yep that was my bestfreind. I was thinking the same thing though.

"Well the Greek gods are real and the camp we are going to is the only safe place for demigods, the child of a god and a mortal. Percy is the son of the Poseidon god of the sea, and I'm son of Artemis goddess of the hunt, the moon and virginity a long with a couple of other things as well."

"Do you know who I parents are?"

"We have suspicions but we will not be certain until you are claimed, which thanks to Percy should be very soon."

"Why is it soon because of Percy" I asked curiously.

"Well last summer there was a titan war and when it was won Percy was offered immortality but turned it down, mainly because he loved this girl who is now his girlfriend, also he asked to be granted three wishes and they were done. The first was that Hestia and Hades get their thrones back. Secondly all peaceful titans be released and the final was that all gods should be claimed at the age of 13."

"Uhh.. Well I'm 14 now" Jack said "I was yesterday"

"It will be today then at camp sometime"

"James we're here," Percy shouted to us

"Get ready for paradise, well maybe not exactly paradise but close enough." James told us.

Everyone seemed to be by the chariot. Then it happened a light appeared above us, we were claimed. Above my head was a symbol depicting...

**Cliffhanger, come on makes you want to carry on reading or maybe kill me either way oh well it is my story.**

**Please read and review all comments welcome even haters.**

**Tune in next time to find out who's parents are who. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Alia: of course I will write more and we wouldn't want you t die, and I know most people don't do that I just felt like doing it that way**

**Guest: Piper's POV later in this chapter for you**

**WiseGirlJackson: I'm glad you liked it couldn't have done this story without.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO characters, I do own James and the plot, and WiseGirlJackson owns Reagan and Jack.**

**So without further ado I present Chapter 7.**

Jack's POV

I glowing light appeared above our heads above Reagan's head was a light depicting a horn with wealth and riches inside it. That's when James spoke up.

"All hail Reagan, the only living demigod of Tyche goddess of luck and chance." Well that was strange I wonder if I get an introduction like that. What annoyed me the most was when she was blushing at what he was saying, and I feel like punching him in the face for it.

I look up to the light above my head it a caduceus. Percy spoke this time for me.

"Welcome Jack, son of Hermes god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, mail deliverers, and the messenger of the gods." damn why didn't I get any 'all hail' shit, all I get is 'welcome'.

After I was shown around camp and to my cabin I went to find and confront James. I found him at the archery range teaching Percy. I summoned all my courage for what happens next.

I walk up to him. "James I need to talk to you right now."

"OOoooo...has the little hunter boy got into trouble with the new guy." Percy decided to joke around, earning a punch to the gut.

"Sure I'll be right there, Perce don't shoot anything while I'm gone we can't have campers dying when we only just got two here today. For some reason that wouldn't make a very good impression now, would it?" James mockingly told him before he came to join me. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Can we go somewhere else, somewhere more private."

"Sure climb on I know just the place" he said as he turned into a lion. I slowly and cautiously climbed on gripping tight onto the mane as he sprinted into the forest.

When the lion stopped running I immediately slid off his back and he morphed back into a human, rubbing his neck.

"Next time don't grab the mane so tight, it stings like Hades." Was the first thing he thought he would say, I wonder if he is always this sarcastic. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"I want you to stop flirting with Reagan all the time, you are too old for her." I used every ounce of my courage to tell him that and what does he do, he turns into a hyena while laughing.

He turns back when he has finished laughing, "sorry about that but you really think you can tell me what to do you puny little demigod?" OK I am scared now this was not what I expected him to do. I worked up my courage again.

"I'm her best friend and she is like a sister so I will tell you what to do." after he starts smiling broadly and claps, "why are you clapping?"

"I was messing with you and I honestly didn't expect you to stand up to me like that so I'm impressed. Also relax I have a girlfriend already and if anything the biggest bond me and Reagan would have is a brother sister one, so don't worry about it." I let out a sigh of relief that he didn't think of her in that way.

"I heard that sigh and something is telling me you like her as more than a friend, you were jealous of her blushing, when she only blushed because and I quote I was embarrassing her in front of everyone. Are you afraid of heights or water Jack?"

Now that is just strange I wonder why he is asking me that, but oh well "No I'm not". He walked off telling me to give him a minute while he did something.

Three minutes later a giant eagle swoops and grabs me in its claws. Let's just say I wasn't manly about it.

James' POV

_A few minutes before_

I ran a bit through the woods and Iris Messaged Percy, "Hey man can you get down to the lake you don't want to miss this and bring the others."

"Holy Hera, I'll be there as soon as I can and drag along the others."

"Thanks you're a saviour" I told him as I wiped the message away. I turned into a giant eagle a flew to the clearing I was in.

When I arrived I swooped down and grabbed up Jack up in my claws and flew towards the lake as quick as I could. Let's just say his constant screaming attracted a ground, even some screams from the Aphrodite cabin and the Apollo campers drawing their bows.

I flew over a deep enough part of the lake and unfurled my talons from around Jack's body and he plummeted to the water as I flew into the ground and land on one knee head down, I know the bows were still there.

"Will, please tell your brothers and sisters to lower their bows as it is not a nice way to treat a camper."

"James?" said demigod asked. At that point there was a splash behind me. I ran and dived into the water and turning into a dolphin and swam out to Jack. When I reached him he grabbed my dorsal fin and I slowly dragged him back to the beach.

Let's just say he started punching me in the face, when Piper was about to drag him off of me, I raised my hand signalling her to stop. He carried on punching me for a good five minutes and you couldn't really work out who I was when I was done and had to be taken straight to the infirmary.

Piper's POV **(due to someone wanting me to do it)**

Why is my boyfriend such an idiot, why in hades did he let that camper rearranged his good looking face and waving me off when I was about to help, I'm sure I'll never understand what goes on in his head sometimes.

I walked into the infirmary to James and punched his chest hard. "Don't you ever dare do that again moss brain. What where you thinking dropping him in the lake and letting him beat you up."

Suddenly I'm pulled into a kiss full on the lips and it takes me a second to kiss back when I do our lips fit together perfectly, this was a perfect first kiss with him. We finally broke apart.

"As much as I liked that kiss I still want an explanation."

"Oh OK then it all started when..." He continued telling me the start and how he dropped as pay back for saying he had flirting when he had a girlfriend and James let him beat him up because he need to let his anger out and it was him he was angry at, also that he told me not to help as he didn't want him to hit his 'Cherokee princess' as he put it. I couldn't help but blush intensely and smile.

"Piper how did I ever get so lucky as to have you as a girlfriend" he asked

"I think I was drunk" I toyed with him, and he pouted,"come on you know I'm joking, what's not to love about you?"

"UUhhh...let's see, everything"

"James shut up you're perfect for me" at which point I kiss him again. We pull apart a few minutes later.

"Are you two decent? Can I come in?" why do people ruin moments I want to stay in forever, I have no idea who is speaking.

"Thals, we are not at that stage of the relationship and yes come in." I was surprised that he knew who it was from the voice but I'm certain that the comments made it easier for him to guess.

"James it's urgent we need to see Chiron right away, Piper I'm sorry but you can't come with us." Thalia says as she walks in.

"Its OK make sure moss brain here doesn't get himself killed, please"

"Sure thing beauty queen"

"Not you as well it was bad enough with just Leo."

"Bye pipes" Thalia shouted leaving quickly.

"I love you, princess" James said after he gave me a peck on the cheek and scurried after Thalia.

James' POV

Why oh why did Thalia have to ruin the moment this better be very important. When we reached the big house we walked in and surprisingly it was only Chiron waiting for us.

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you both, Lady Artemis has been captured, by whom we are not sure but there will be a quest to the find her, I was hoping that one of you could lead this quest as you two are the closest to Artemis."

"I'll volunteer for the quest, because as lieutenant of the hunters I believe you should be with the hunters as you are the only one who can keep them calm in light of this event." I reasoned.

"James are you certain of this?" Thalia asked me.

"Nope but you need to be here so I will do it and she is my only blood related family still left alive, so I'm as certain as I'll ever be."

"Very well then it is settled. James speak to Rachel in the cave near the top of the hill, and I will have the cabin counsellors ready for a meeting to work out what we can from the prophecy and who will be on the quest.

A few minutes later I reached the aforementioned cave and walked into expecting to see an old woman, only to see a pretty redhead sitting there.

"Ummm hello, Rachel I was sent here to you for a prophecy." As I said that green smoke seeped around her.

A course voice spoke

" _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask._"

"I have come for a prophecy for the quest to save my mother, Lady Artemis." there was a long pause.

The oracle eventually spoke,

"_Six will be set for this quest,_

_Wisdom's immortal daughters must pass the test,_

_To save the ones the trio put to rest,_

_Luck and thief finally know, _

_And save the goddess under snow._"

**thank you for reading chapter 8 should be up in the next couple of days.**

**Addios Mi Amigos, until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 8

James' POV.

I rushed into the big house into the room with all the cabin leaders and Thals. I caught my breath and told them the prophecy.

"_Six will be set for this quest,_

_Wisdom's immortal daughters must pass the test,_

_To save the ones the trio put to rest,_

_Luck and thief finally know, _

_And save the goddess under snow._"

Everyone was staring at me thinking about what I had just told them.

"First things first we should work out the prophecy as much as we can." Chiron decided.

Annabeth spoke first "the first line is obvious, the quest requires six members. Secondly Thalia, James is there hunters who were daughters of Athena as that could explain the immortal part."

"No I'm not going to let them go, one of them is only eleven for hades sake." I spat out, I wasn't about to let them get hurt I cared about them too much.

"James I know you care for Amy and Caitlyn but they are mention in the prophecy, I care for them too but they have to do it. " Thalia said trying to change my mind.

"Fine, then what about the rest of the prophecy."

It was Annabeth again who spoke. "The third line I am not sure but it says 'ones' so that may refer to the ones not mentioned in the rest of the prophecy, you for one of them and the other is not mentioned who it could be. Luck and thief would mean it had to be Reagan as her mother is the goddess of luck and the other is a child of Hermes, who I think if everyone is in agreement should be chosen by the quest leader."

"I know which child of Hermes I will take as he would benefit us being there, so I'd like to choose Jack Callahan if he accepts. But what of the sixth member and the last line."

"The last line could refer to somewhere snowy or and I hope I'm wrong about this, it could refer to Khione, daughter of Boreas and goddess of snow."

"If that's the case, I volunteer to go on the quest." Both Piper and Jason said at the same time.

"Well James looks as if it is your choice...again," Chiron told me.

"Well I trust Jason less than the amount of talent Percy has with a bow," I turn to said demigod "no offence you are shooting in the general direction. Sorry back to the matter at hand I would like to take Piper as I trust her with my life."

"James you just want alone time to get it on with Piper." Why is Connor always like this, no wonder he's always been single. But this time I lost it. I morphed into a polar bear and knock him over and layer on him, crushing him under my weight.

I felt a hand on the fur on my head, then a beautiful voice spoke "baby, calm down, you get worked up too easily with jokes." I shrunk down to human form and left Travis to help his brother to his feet.

As soon as we were told we were setting off after breakfast I went to inform the one camper and two huntresses of there participation in the quest. I headed towards the Hermes cabin first. Chris Rodriguez opened the door.

"Hey Chris would you happen to know where I could find Jack?" I asked.

"If I remember correctly he was at the arena, said something about sparring with Malcom, but whether he is there anymore I can't say."

"Thanks Chris, goodbye." I said before I turned and walked away towards the arena to hear the clash of metal. As Chris had said he was indeed sparring with Malcolm.

"Jack, I need to speak to you urgently and this time I promise not to drop you in the lake."

"Sure thing, now what is it you want?" He said with a slight edge of bitterness.

"Well I'm going on a quest and I needed a child of Hermes according to the prophecy and also I can't look after four people at a time, and Reagan has no choice and has to go on the quest, but if you don't want to go I can easily ask someone else."

"No if Reagan is going the I'm going too, I've protected her since I was five so I'm not going to stop now, also who else is going on the quest?"

"Well I'm glad you are coming on the quest, and It is Me, Piper, Amy and Caitlyn which I am not happy about, and then you and Reagan. Ohh yeah and we leave tomorrow after breakfast so I'd be getting everything you need ready."

_Ten minutes later_

I started heading back to the Artemis cabin with my head hung low. when a bright flash appeared in front of me when then light died down I looked up to see Apollo standing in front of me. I knelt down on one knee.

"To what do I owe pleasure to, Lord Apollo."

"Firstly, don't call me lord it makes me feel old call me Apollo or uncle. Secondly I have a gift for you on your quest."

"But uncle why would you give me something?"

"Because you are my favourite nephew that is why. The gift I wish to bestow on you is a unique form of my blessing that no one ever has or ever will have,do you accept?"

"I accept, and what do I gain from this _unique _blessing?" I suddenly become engulfed in gold light and everything goes black.

Thalia's POV

I was heading back to my cabin from going for a walk in the woods when my foot gets caught on something and I fall, face planting the ground.

I turned around after I stood up to see what I had tripped on, I wasn't expecting what I saw. James was lying unconscious on the ground. I immediately started dragging him to the infirmary, while thinking that they should just reserve a bed for James for the amount of times he has been in here since he got to camp.

When I was in the infirmary, Will took charge of looking after him while I got Chiron and bring him back telling him what happened.

I waited for three hours for James to wake up, Chiron and Will came every so often to check on him. After another five minutes later he woke up and what hit me first was his eyes were no longer completely silver, they now had a thin rim off gold round his pupils.

"James you idiot, I was so worried about you, what happened?" I asked

"Get Apollo here and then I will tell you what happened. " OK I'll admit that is a very strange request. But I did as he asked and a couple of minutes later Apollo was sitting down next to James' bed.

"Apollo's here Moss Face now tell me what happened?"

"Apollo here gave me his as he called it 'unique' blessing, then I saw gold then black and woke up here. Now Apollo," he turned to said god, "what do I get from this blessing?"

"Impatient aren't you. Well from this blessing you can heal people by singing a hymn to me in ancient Greek just like my children, secondly you will have Vitakinesis which is the ability to manipulate and modify one's anatomy. You can alter your height, eye color, and appearance in the blink of an eye. However, it can also be used to heal either yourself or others as well creating incurable diseases. Furthermore, it could also be used to alter someone's genes and body parts for example breathing under water. Now finally the rarest gift I can give anyone, it is called Photokinesis and it is the mental and/or physical ability to control light. To a greater extent, you could become invisible, concentrate light particles into lasers, and manipulate any part of the light spectrum as well as no light can blind you so you can see gods in their divine form or when we flash in or out. Now is that OK with you?"

I stared open mouthed at how lucky my brother was and when I turned to look at him he looked so shocked his mouth was so wide you could fit thousands of flies in it. He muttered a thank you and Apollo flashed out as I looked away. When I looked back James still has his mouth wide open.

"Moss face close your mouth or are you enjoying the meal of flies." He immediately closed his mouth.

"Sorry I'm just so shocked."

"Well look at your eyes and then you will be even more shocked." I walked him to the mirror and he was eating flies once again.

"Wait I wanna try something out, so can you look away until I say?" I complied with him and turned around as he asked.

I waited a few minutes then I heard a voice. "Thalia why are you just standing there like an idiot" I turned around there I saw him, my father.

"D-Dad w-w-what are you doing here and why now?"

My dad spoke "Well pinecone face I've always been here," wait _pinecone face _only Percy and James call me that.

I punched my fathers face, "you complete and utter asshole." he just layed there clutching his face. slowly he shrunk his eyes and hair changed colour.

"Thals did it need to be my face and how did you work it out?"

"Yes it had to be your face and only you and Perce call me pinecone face and I was sure it wasn't him." I reasoned.

"What is going on here?" A new voice questioned us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Thank you to the people who read this I now have 1.1K+ views.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO Rick Riordan. **

** I do own James though. **

_Previously_

_"Thals did it need to be my face and how did you work it out?"_

_"Yes it had to be your face and only you and Perce call me pinecone face and I was sure it wasn't him." I reasoned._

_"What is going on here?" A new voice questioned us_

**Now**

James' POV

I turned to see who had just spoken, to my surprise Piper and Chiron were standing at the entrance. Piper rushed and grabbed me in her arms and glared at Thalia.

"James, are you okay?" Piper asked quietly in her sweet, smooth voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, I have to admit I deserved it, maybe not it the face but I still did deserve it."

Chiron decided to ask what they both wanted to know.

"Thalia please tell us what happened since he woke up."

"Well firstly Apollo told James of the powers he received and..."

"Wait a minute what powers?" Piper interrupted

"Hey beauty queen hold your horses let me finish the story and they are from a special blessing of Apollo. Now back to the story, Apollo left and James, he asked me to turn around and when I turned around again my father was standing there. But he called me pinecone face so I punched him in the face and My father morphed into the form of James and then you walked in." Thalia finished telling what happened.

"Wait so James can change his appearance and voice?" Piper asked.

"As well as change my genes, heal people by singing a hymn in ancient Greek to Apollo and control anything to do with light, but that's all."

"What do you mean, _that's all, _moss face you could probably beat up half the campers here all at once." Thalia shouted at me, the mumbled something along the lines of _'ungrateful shithead'._

"Well I guess this can only further help the quest." Chiron added in.

"Wait I have a plan to mess with a certain daughter of Aphrodite, but Piper do you know who the guy Drew likes the most is."

"Well since she is dating that asshole Jason, I would say him and what plan?"

"Oh I don't know maybe ruin a relationship." I told them as I shrunk an inch, my ginger hair turned to blond and my silver and gold eyes turned into an electric blue. "How do I look and sound Thals?"

"Well exactly like my brother, now what should we tell her to ruin the relationship, I'm thinking that you should straight up tell her she is a female dog and slap her round the face."

"I love that idea. So... Either of you want to video this for YouTube?" I asked with Jason's Voice.

"Did you even need to ask, of course we will." Piper told me. with that I headed to the Aphrodite cabin.

When I arrived Lacy opened the door

"Hey Lacy is Drew here?"

"Yeah, I'll just go get her Jason". she said before running to Drew. I couldn't believe how easy it was to trick people, this was lots of fun.

"Hey jacey-wacey, what do you need?" Drew asked in that horrible squeaky voice, obviously excited at who she thought was there.

"Umm well there's no easy way to put this but I'm breaking up with you."

"No please don't I'll do anything why are you breaking up with me of all people?"

"Its because you act like a bitch to everyone." She goes to slap me but I grab her hand and slap her instead. "We're over" and I stalk off back to my cabin after changing back to myself.

Thalia and Piper were waiting along with the Stolls for some reason. "Hey girls did you get a video of that I say smirking."

"Yep" I'm told by Piper who pops the 'p' in the most adorable way ever, "and that's why they're here, to put it on YouTube."

"So guys you like my performance?" I asked but they looked confused.

"What do you mean your performance, I thought your girlfriend charmspoke him into doing it." I think it was Travis who said

"Nahh, guys see" I change into Jason again to show them then say "Its because you act like a bitch to everyone." and turned back to myself, to say they were shocked was an understatement.

"James I have one condition for putting this up" Connor spoke this time.

"Sure what do you want me to do, anything for that to be put online."

"Well I was wondering if you could change into me and ask out Lou Ellen tonight at the camp fire."

"Sure I'd be happy to I'm sure Travis would like me to do that so he has more alone time with Katie" I say the last part with a smirk.

"Good and thanks, I'll wait outside the camp fire while you ask her out then you come and tell me what she says, and the videos just got 10,000 views, also good job that Jason doesn't use the internet."

"Sounds like a plan, but I'll have to wear the same clothes as you for this to work."

"Well there is half an hour 'til camp fire so we should go now while no one is at our cabin."

"Sure I'll catch up. See you later Thalia," I turn to Piper and kiss her cheek, "so did you like what I did to Jason?"

"Very much so. You better go, see you later."

Connor's **(well James in disguise's)** POV

I was headed to the camp fire with Travis and Katie, disguised as Connor and both me and Connor wore the exact same clothes, a camp half-blood t shirt and jeans. We chose those clothes because with me and him being the same height and build I wouldn't have to change any of the clothes.

I spotted Lou Ellen at the very top of the north side all on her own and headed up to her. "Hey Lou Ellen, h-how are you?"

"I'm good Connor, what about you?" She replied buying the disguise.

"I'm good thanks, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Of course you can ask me anything"

"W-well, w-will y-y-you go out with me?" I asked fake stuttering.

"Ye you idiot of course I will I've been waiting for weeks" Lou Ellen says as she hugs me thinking I'm Connor. Travis looks back giving me a look asking how it went, so I put a thumbs up.

"Hey, I just need to use the bathroom I'll be back soon" and with that I walk down the rows of seats and out of the amphitheatre, whispering I did it as I went past Travis.

I looked side to side as I exited and founded Connor who looked to be asleep under a lantern so why not use another new power. I changed back to myself and thought about intensifying the light and it obeyed until it got very bright and he woke up.

"Congrats on your new girlfriend man, she'd been waiting for you to ask her, and we better head back I said that you went to use the bathroom, so let's go and sit with your girlfriend , I'll bring the guys over and I want to see what happens between Drew and Jason." we both laugh as we head into the amphitheatre arguing about random thing like what colour is better and also which animal is better, let's just say we never reached a conclusion to either.

Connor headed up to Lou Ellen, as I reached our group I looked up and saw her cuddling into Connor, I give him a thumbs up and he mouths a thank you.

"Hey guys coming to sit with the new couple?" I ask winking at Piper

"What new couple?" Everyone asked in unison although three of them already knew.

"The ones cuddling at the top of the seats." I say as I head up to the couple to hear everyone moving. As we all sit down wrap my arm around Piper. When he turned up.

"Piper I need to speak to you in private" Jason told her.

"Without me she isn't going so you can ever leave or I can come with you because frankly I trust and like a fury more than you, your choice." I told him matter-of-factly and I heard a round of 'ohh's and 'burn's

"Fine both hurry up" I growled to little effect.

We got out of the amphitheatre when Jason turned to us.

"I know what you did you little slut, you charmspoke me didn't you?" He honestly thought it was Piper wow.

"Jason she was in my cabin with me I was owning her at Fifa,so how could she be in two places at the same time? now if you don't mind we'll be going now if you try anything I swear on the Styx I will at least mess up your eyes for a few hours." As I finished thunder rumbled but he still came at me with his sword I only had time to take out a little keyring flashlight, I hoped this worked as I willed to light to grow bright even to partially blind him for a few hours. He fell to the ground screaming. Me and Pipes rushed back inside to our friends.

Thalia breaks the silence, "so James what happened?"

"Well Jason blamed Piper for charm speaking him to break up with Drew and then I made an oath on the Styx, he attacked us and I fulfilled the oath." They just stared as Piper cuddled closer to me.

"So James what was this oath on the Styx?" Percy asked

"Oh nothing much just if he tried anything else I would mess up his eyes for a few hours, so when he went in for the attack I pulled out a flashlight and willed it to partially blind him for a few hours."

"James I'm proud you brother. you don't know how long we've wanted to mess him up let alone twice." Thalia congratulated me.

"This is confusing how twice?" Lou Ellen asked bewildered.

"Well you see I got blessed by Apollo and I can now heal people like Apollo children, I can control anything that gives out light and my personal favourite which I've used twice properly is that I can change my looks voice and genes." I thought I'd say twice because if they asked when I used it I didn't want to say it was me who asked out Lou Ellen.

"So that means Jason didn't break up or slap Drew, it was you" Leo worked out, "well done"

"No one can know and he blames Piper so if he asks where Piper was say that you don't know, and Thalia can you and the hunters tell him Piper was with me playing Fifa, because that's where I told him we were and I can't have him know I was lying, so I'm trusting all of you. ohh and Annabeth do you have any idea where Khione might be?"

"No, I am sorry I don't"

"Well I know where she is if you'd like to know" I looked around to find it was Leo who spoke.

"How do you know where she is, is she hot or something?" I say winking at him and for some reason a punch on my arm from Piper. "What I asked a question that's all, I only love you, well there are a few overs." I got another punch "Pipes relax the others I love are my sisters, I was messing with you."

"Good you better not be lying to me."

"I swear on the Styx the only people I love are you, my sister and mother" as I finished thunder rumbled.

"Now if you're done being all mushy she had a go at me when I said she was hot and she lives in Quebec, Canada. So now you know which way you are heading in the morning, I've got to get going now see you tomorrow." Leo walked away, leaving us alone wait where did everyone go.

"Come on Pipes let's go" we walked away and I dropped her off at the Aphrodite cabin then headed back to Artemis' cabin thinking of tomorrow.

**So what do you guys think so far I'd love to know, so PM or review your views.**

**There will be another chapter in the next few days.**

**That's all for now see you next time on 'The Only One Of His Kind' **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO.**

**WiseGirlJackson owns Reagan and Jack.**

**I own James and the plot.**

Amy's POV (weren't expecting that were you)

I was awoken quietly this morning by James after around his tenth attempt, I really didn't want to wake up and I was really scared for this quest and the part where me and Caitlyn had to save people referred to as 'the ones' who were asleep although we didn't know who the 'trio' was either. I was very apprehensive at very least.

"Hey, morning little sis time for breakfast, everyone is already there, but I thought you could do with a lie in since its going to tiring. Are you ready for the quest?"

"OK turn around though please, and I'm as ready as I'll ever be, but I'm happy you and Caitlyn will be there to help me." I said as I walked in front of him, "hurry up I'm hungry!" I gave him I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay come here then, cutie." I smiled as I walked towards him he lifted me onto his shoulders and we walked to breakfast getting a few stares from some campers. Oh well I don't care I liked him carrying me on his shoulders it was fun.

We sat down and I laughed as I saw James drinking some type of green drink, while eating poached eggs and waffles. He turned to look at me while I ate some bacon and waffles. "What's so funny, little duck?" **(anyone know where that reference is from)**

"Well what the hades are you drinking and why is it always green?" I asked him confused.

"Oh it's apple juice that's all and I like green."

"gods James you're turning into Percy but greener." I don't know why he did but he changed form to Percy but with green skin. I could hold in my laughter and I would of fallen off my seat if he didn't catch me as he changed back and when turned around people were looking right at us, but one person stood out from the rest.

Piper, was glaring daggers at the two of us. In the corner of my eye I saw James mouth that he tell her later. We all finished breakfast and the six of us, Thalia and Chiron headed up half-blood hill after saying goodbye to our friends and hunters.

"Well guys and girls Argus will take you as far as the CIT and then you are on your own from there. You each have been given $300 and 50 drachmas. So good luck to you all and be safe." Chiron told us.

"And moss face and Jack keep all the girls safe or I'll kill you personally. " trust Thalia to say that.

"I'll keep them safe sis don't worry." James replied smiling.

"Actually you're the reason I'm worried about them. " she said smirking.

"Well thanks for the confidence boost pinecone face. I may miss you deep down when we are gone, bye for now."

I ran up to Thalia and hugged her tightly. "I will miss you sooo much Thalia and don't worry James can protect us better than anyone and about as well as you can."

"I know I just like screwing with him, that's all, I do trust him but don't tell him that."

"I promise not to tell him. Goodbye" I turn and get in the car.

James's POV

We arrived at train station around two hours after we set off from camp due to the heavy traffic. We had worked out that we would to a train to Stamford, Connecticut. Then get on another train to Hartford, Connecticut. Then get a car somehow, as I got the Stolls to make me a fake ID and drivers licence so that I was twenty-one (don't ask why it was the first age I thought of) and I could change my appearance and then pass for whoever they made me, also I had them make two female ones, one for Piper and one for Caitlyn since they are old enough to drive, although I have learnt that I can change anything I want to about a person.

Both train journeys went smoothly and we only had a problem when it came to getting cars. But luckily being a daughter of Athena, Caitlyn asked the question.

"Hey Jack you think you could ask your dad for cars?"

"Why?"

"He is the god of travellers isn't he? And we are travellers are we not?"

"OK then three sports cars on the way hopefully, " Jack then looked up to the sky. I heard a slight mumble and a bright light appeared, everyone except me turned away.

When the light died and we saw it was Hermes who had appeared, "so son what is it you would like for me to do?"

"We were wondering if you could maybe get us three fast cars for our quest" Jack asked.

"Sure here you go, enjoy the rides. One more question who is driving?"

"I am uncle along with Piper and Caitlyn." I replied.

"OK well I just wanted to know which colour cars you each want."

"Silver please lord Hermes" Caitlyn spoke first and very politely.

"Red please" Piper asked for.

"Umm is it possible to have a yellow one with some silver?" I questioned.

"Sure thing" suddenly three McLaren P1's appeared a red, a silver and a yellow one with silver wheels and wing mirrors.

"Thank you for the cars unc- I mean Lord Hermes, they are greatly appreciated." I bowed to him. as I stood up and flashed away. I turned to everyone else.

"Who wants to go in who's car?" I ask them.

"I'll go with Piper." Reagan says.

"Well Jack looks like you're with me because I don't think my sister would want a guy with her, its nothing personal, just the male hating thing that's all."

"But they don't hate you and I thought you were male."

"Well I'm one of the exceptions to that." I tell him

"Well who are the other exceptions?"

"The only one I know of is Percy although some still don't like him."

"James holy Hera just hurry up and talk in the car, you need to change us to the same as our pictures and give us the IDs and drivers licences." Piper shouted at me annoyed.l

"Fine come any choose who wants to be who." I pull out two IDs and two drivers licences, one has the name Natasha Black, a twenty year old with blond hair and green eyes, then the other was for a Holly Muir, a brown hair, blue eyed twenty-one year old.

"Dibs on Holly." Piper squeaked.

"I guess I have Natasha then." Caitlyn said a bit unhappier.

"OK then Caitlyn first," I rested my hand on her shoulders thought of what Natasha looked like and changing Caitlyn's features to hers. A minute later Natasha Black had replaced Caitlyn. I repeated the procedure for Piper becoming Holly.

I pull out my ID look at it imaging that's what I look like and I become Jared Black, with brown hair and some blonde parts, and same green eyes as my fake and real sister Natasha.

"Come on let's get going, I need to drive this now." I told them excitedly, well I couldn't help it its not everyday that you get to drive a McLaren P1.

"James you sound as excited as Percy getting blue food or Annabeth is getting a new book." Piper said annoyed, "and remember James no speeding however tempted you are."

"Do you really think I'd do that."

"YYEEESSSS!" all five of them shouted at me. I was shocked they all thought that especially Amy. They were right though of course I do get over excited quite a lot.

I grabbed my door handle pulling the door up to open it and sliding inside. I closed the door as Jack climbed in and for the sake of it I materialised some sunglasses on to me for the sake of it.

"Really James, really, sunglasses are you shitting me. Just get on with it and drive."

"Someone is a little grouchy today, so when you gonna do it man and don't act like you don't know what I meant by that because I know you do." I said smirking while cruising down the highway towards Springfield with my car in the lead.

"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about James, did you get hit in the head or something or is your twenty-one year old-ness going to your head?" I started laughing and accidentally swerved the car to the right.

"James are you trying to send me to straight to the underworld?"

"Hey its your fault."

"How the Hades is it my fault?"

"You made me laugh at pretending not to know that I meant when are you going to ask out Reagan, that's what I meant." I told him I said making a kissy face at the last part.

"I honestly don't know when I will," he put his head in his hands, "I just don't want to be rejected and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Man, would you rather ask her and live with no regrets, or live the rest of your life regretting not telling her and wondering what could of been. Whatever happens I will help you through it. " I clapped his shoulder supportively.

"Thanks I'm glad you're here what you just said means a lot to me and I'll ask her sometime soon, you're a good friend. I have to say Piper got lucky with you."

"Naahhh no way I got lucky with her, I mean beautiful, funny, smart and caring. To me she is the perfect girl." I sigh and relax a bit more into my seat. "Hey I see a KFC wanna stop for food?"

"Sure who can resist a KFC, not had one since before me and Reagan were on the run." I turned into the carpark and we waited for the others to stop.

"Really James is food all you can talk and think about?" I turned to the person who spoke.

"No it isn't Reagan, I was hungry and I asked Jack before stopping, and for your information we were having a nice private chat before. So nnnnuhhh." I tell her sticking my tongue out. She glares at me. "No no don't give me bad luck, it would be very bad... For you because I'm sure you like being human, don't you?"

"Why what would you do turn me into a frog?"

"Nope more along the lines of a sea urchin or snail."

"Guys can we please get food before we blow up half of whatever city this is." Jack said politely.

"Sure little bro," I walk up and whisper the last part quietly, "wouldn't want your girl to get hurt would you." As I finished I felt someone pull the sleeve of my jacket, I looked down and saw Amy.

"James why do you have sunglasses on and why did your car swerve?"

"Well I'm cool like that and I was bored of driving in a straight line, I'm kidding little duck, I was laughing at Jack too much" I smiled at her ruffling her hair. I turned to Caitlyn and Piper. "Don't forget to use your fake names just incase, you got that Natasha and Holly?"

"Yes bro, we got this." Caitlyn/Natasha answered

We came out an hour later, after eating as much as we could possibly eat, and climbed back into our cars heading north towards Quebec, well in the general direction, because no one knew exactly where in Quebec. I would have to ask Piper since she went on that quest, if not then Leo and if I had no other choice I would have to ask Jason Grace. I couldn't help but groan loudly annoyed at the thought.

"Mossy, whats wrong you looked like you'd seen Piper kiss someone else." I snapped back to reality as Jack said that.

"I was just thinking if Piper or Leo don't know where in Quebec to look then there is only one person who would maybe know but I don't want it to come to that." I said clenching my hands hard on the steering wheel making my knuckles turn white.

"And who would that be, I might not know you that well but I know for certain that you have to hate him a lot for your knuckles to be that white."

"Yes that one person is Jason Grace he cheated on Piper with her sister Drew. That's why I did what I did, Piper and Thalia recorded the video and we got the Stolls to put the video online on YouTube."

"Wait that was you James, was that the first time you changed into someone else?"

"No the first time I got a punch to the face." Jack laughed at me.

"Really tell me what happened to deserve that."

Might as well tell him. "Well when I woke from collapsing Apollo told me and Thalia about my powers I went to the mirror because she said my eyes were different so I went to look then I told her to turn around and well when she turned around and Zeus was there and I messed up by calling her pinecone face which only me and Percy call her so she punched me."

"Well I'll have to tell her good work then." I punched his arm, "you need to get some sleep all three of you do, pull in at the next motel, you're going to sleep no arguments I don't want to die since you fall asleep at the wheel."

"Well OK I understand your concern will do," I turned into a motel five minutes down the road. The three McLarens pulled into the car park.

"Right guys how many rooms do we need?"

"I'll share with Caitlyn," Amy said.

"James you're with me so don't try and get out of it" Piper piped up.

"You two want a room each?"

Reagan spoke first, "yes please."

"Okay fine by me." I know he was lying and a bit down now but they'll get together one day maybe soon.

I went to get the four rooms. After that I had the best night sleep if ever had, just cuddling up to Piper I felt like we were just two normal teenagers in twenty-one year old bodies.

**Thank you for reading I don't know when the new chapter will be up so goodbye until next time and please review your thoughts on the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I own nothing apart from the plot and James**

**Faryn: The thing you requested is in this chapter.**

**WiseGirlJackson & Hermes child awesome: Glad you two like it, these reviews are the reason I keep writing (along with it de-stressing me)**

James' POV

I woke up to a weightless feeling on my chest, I looked down to find that Piper's head was not where it had been last night when we went to sleep, and yes all we did was sleep you sock minded people who thought we were doing something else. When I heaved myself to my feet I heard the bathroom door open and Piper walked in with wet hair.

"Don't think of hugging me until you shower and have that nice smell of trees back again, not whatever that smell is, it stinks. I'm sure if you don't shower the snow goddess will smell you from miles away." Piper said as she brushed her hair.

"That reminds me do you know where in Quebec that she is?"

"Nope no clue, sorry. Before my shower I'm going to IM (Iris Message) Leo to see if he knows if not then I don't want to ask the other person but I'll have to if it comes down to it." I tell her.

"OK I'll let the others know that you're trying to find out."

"Sure, I love you, I'll see you later hon. "

I walked into the bathroom, opened the window and made the water in the shower spray in an arc creating a rainbow. I then pulled out a gold drachma. "O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow show me Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." I flipped the coin into the rainbow. In a second Leo was in front of me. He turned around surprised, he was in bunker nine.

"James, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know where in Quebec Snowy girl is, and how are you doing with rebuilding Festus the happy dragon."

"Nahh I didn't pay attention to the place names of where we went and I am just having to do the tail and there back of his body then he should be as good as normal."

"Shit I was really hoping that you didn't say that I wish you knew."

"Why don't you try asking Pipes about it."

"I did that's why I asked you now I guess I'll have to ask..._him" _I spat out the last word mentioning that person.

"Mossy you want me to ask?"

"No I'll do it before I have to go but thank you for asking, Fiery."

"OK see ya" Leo says as he wipes it away. Great now for the next task. Jason.

Jason's POV

Gods I hate camp right, none of my old friends speak to me, Piper has an asshole of a boyfriend and Drew hates me for what I did even though I didn't do anything. Honestly whoever did it was probably trying to get back at me for what happened to Piper, I guess it was my own fault.

This I was not expecting, then I heard him.

"Sparky, turn around I need your help." I can't help him

"I'm not going to help you after you took Piper from me."

"I did not take her from me you cheated on her when she loved you with her slutty sister no less and you pinned her to a wall." James shouted at me.

"She is not a slut don't talk about Drew like that and just because I mess up does that mean you can take her?"

"Sorry but she probably tried to sleep with most of the guys at camp, and since I was the one who comforted her and made her feel like she was good enough to be love, something you sailed to do. Now arguing isn't getting us anywhere, do you know where Khione lives in Quebec or not, I need your help and I'm begging you please help me and I'll leave you alone. I can't believe I am saying this but I'll help you get back with Drew if you want me to do that."

"Do you swear on the Styx to help us back together?" I can't believe that I am about to help him but I want Drew back.

"I swear on the Styx I will help you get back with Drew if your information helps us get to Khione and my mother." Thunder rumbled through the Iris Message.

"Good, she is in a hotel in Quebec city, Quebec."

"Thank you that helps a lot I won't forget my promise." He said as I wiped it away and walked out.

James' POV.

I have no clue why I swore to do that for Jason but it got us what we needed so that part I'm glad about. Now we knew where to head, but first a shower.

Finally I headed out of my room to see everyone waiting by the cars. They all looked at me questioningly, but it was Reagan who broke the silence.

"So how did it go?"

"Leo didn't know but I eventually got Jason to help after he had refused because apparently I stole Piper from him which lead to a full blown argument. But I made him a promise that made him change his mind."

"You swore on the Styx didn't you?"

"Yeah I did it was the only way." I told them.

"Well then what did you promise him?"

"Well I kinda promised him that if the information helped us find mother and snow face then I would help gethimbacktoghetherwithDrew" I quickened the last part.

"WHHAAATTT!" Piper screamed.

"Pipes I want to have my ear drums please, yes I said I'd get him back together with Drew. It was the only way."

"How could you do that?"

"Well did you want to know where to go if so that was probably the only way that did not include letting him have you, which I would rather die than do." I told her bluntly.

"If it was the only option OK then I guess, but I better not get the blame."

"I'd never think of doing that to you." I told her wrapping my arms around her and gently kissing her forehead.

"Enough lovey dovey stuff you two kids" Jack shouted at us.

"We're twenty-one just now so suck it. Does anyone want to change cars?" I retorted before asking.

"No thanks" Amy shouted as Jack and Reagan said 'yes'

"OK the Jack is with Pipes and I'm with Reagan. Once we get to Quebec we will be heading to Quebec city."

We climbed into our respective cars and headed towards Toronto from which point we would head East towards Quebec city. I climbed in my car at the same time as Reagan.

An hour or so into the drive I looked to my right to see Reagan looking solemn and upset, I honestly wonder what's wrong with her, I have to ask.

"Hey Reags what's the matter, you know you can tell me I swear on the Styx I won't repeat anything you say unless you say I can or you already tell them. just know that I am here for you no matter what and I will always help you out and will always act like your big brother." I finish looking at her as she leans her head onto my shoulder. I turn my head to the left and kiss the top of her head over her hair.

"OK its just I have the biggest crush on this guy and I just don't know whether or not he likes me, he seems to be all I think of at nights. I just want him to hold me close and I want kiss him so bad every time I see him."

"Awww you're in love that's so sweet and I find it funny how people thought I was flirting with you when we first got to camp." I tell her reminiscing about the latter part.

"I know you're nowhere near good enough for me." We both laugh at that.

"Well at least it accomplished what I wanted it to, embarrass the Hades out of you, and you went bright red." Then I asked

"So does this guy you've fallen for have a name?"

"Will you tell anyone?"

"I already swore on the Styx not to tell anyone else about anything you say right now."

"OK well you are the first person to know this but it's Jack who I've fallen for."

"Well, he'd be a completely idiotic person if he didn't because little one what does he have to not like about you."

"Umm, how about everything, why would he like me?"

"Don't you dare put yourself down ever again you are more than good enough, you're smart, pretty, funny, caring, and most of all you're kindhearted, he is the loser if he can't see that and I know he cares for you, in what way I don't know but he wanted the best for you when we got to camp, said that I should stop flirting with you but I don't know if that was in a brotherly way or not. Just know that you will be perfect for someone and they will want you as you are." I tell her while rubbing her back with my left hand, as she still leans her head on me. "And if anyone hurts you in anyway I'll break their face for you."

"Thanks for that James you ready know how to cheer me up and yea I'll tell you if I need a person's face breaking." She laughed a sweet gentle laugh at the last part. "I wish I had a brother like you."

"Shit shit shit shit, fuck."

"LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry but we've kinda run the battery dead and run out of gas, and to top it all off we are in the middle of nowhere. Looks like we'll have to walk to snow girl now, I am so sorry."

"James its fine its not like you meant to do it. So come on let's go." we climbed out of our car picking up our supplies and weapons.

"Hey Reagan chuck us your supplies," I shouted to her.

"Why though?" She questioned as she threw them to me.

"I'll carry them for you, Reags." we started walking along the road then I get an idea. "Reagan jump on my back."

"Why would I do that?" Why is she this awkward.

"Do you really want to walk, if not get on my back, I have a plan." Finally she gave up protesting and got on my back. I transform into a bear or so I thought I did.

"James why in Zeus' name did you turn into a reindeer of all things?" What! Well something went wrong. I'm sure the only person who could stop this power was my mother as goddess of the hunt. I turned back to human.

"Reagan everyone's arriving just now. Get Jack and head north. Stop for no one, I have a feeling this is the first part of the prophecy. You need to get him and go now!" I shout throwing her supplies to her.

"James, Reagan you two okay?" Piper came rushing with the other three.

"Reagan and Jack won't be unless they go now" I summoned a bear for them to ride. "Fuck not a reindeer again, it was supposed to be a bear. Never mind you two go before you get hurt, this is for us four not you." They both jumped on the back of the reindeer and sped off.

"What's wrong James?" Caitlyn asked.

"There is only two people who can disrupt them two powers. My mother who is frozen in Canada and it can't mean anything good that the other one is here." I said sharply.

"Then who is the other?"

"Wait and see" I said smirking. I shouted at the top of my voice this time. "GREAT-UNCLE WAS A REINDEER THE BEST THAT YOU COULD DO AND BY THE WAY GET OUT HERE."

"Who is this great-uncle you speak of as neither Poseidon or Hades I presume could control that."

"Well that's because you are looking on the wrong side of the family. Keep your weapons at the ready." I ordered as I notched an arrow in to my bow.

Then he came into the clearing.

**Ooo who's it gonna be anyone worked it out yet?**


End file.
